Marvel Versus 1: Double Jepardy
by JediWriter
Summary: This is first issue of my new series. In This Iss. Mystic Vs. The Chameleon


Marvel Versus #1 Vo. 1

Mystic Vs. The Chameleon

Double Jeopardy

Washington DC, the nation's capitol.  Down in the streets of Dupont Circle thousands of people are coming and going through the subway.  Some are going to work, other are going home but one is going to the capital.  You never knew who he really is.  People looked at him and saw a 40-year-old man walking down the street.  He then stoped as he gazed at an electronic shop's window and saw congress on TV as he listened in to its broad cast.

            "It is time to decide on the new peace plan for the small country Latveriva," Senator Kelly started, "Latveriva as we know, is ruled by Victor Von Doom and the peace contract is almost up.   I feel that we should keep the peace between us and renew the contract."

            "Thank you Senator Kelly," The Speaker said, "We shall now hear the representative from Jew Jersey."

            'So those fools think they'll actually complete their vote?' the man thought 'We shall see.'  He then chuckled as he headed for the Metro.  The man paid his fee and went on the train, but suddenly the man disappeared in the crowd.  A blond woman appeared as she sat down on a seat.  Odd, she didn't pay her fee, nor came in from the streets, who is she?  She smiled slyly as she glanced at the other passengers and the train started to move and it was on its way.

            As a plane descended into Ronald Reagan National airport, passengers are leaving the terminal, including a beautiful brunet wearing a brown business suit and rounded glasses carrying a silver suitcase.  A chauffer and a black Lincoln car greeted her as she walked towards them.

            "Ms. Darvo?" The chauffer asked offering to take the briefcase.

            Ms. Darvo nods to him.  She is the reprehensive for Latvervia.  She came to Washington DC to see if the renewing of the peace plan goes smoothly.  

"I'll keep the brief case if you don't mind," She said in a Russian like accent. 

The chauffer then opened the back door for her as Ms. Darvo got in her seat then he closed the door and got in the driver seat.

            "The Capital right away," Ms. Darvo instructed.

            The driver nodded and the car sped away.

            The number 6 train stops at Metro Center the blond woman got off with the rest of the crowd.  She then disappeared like the man before.  A black man is seen walking towards the blue lockers.  He got out a key and opened locker number 23.  Inside he found a silver briefcase like the one Ms. Darvo has.  He cautiously looked around, took the briefcase out, and closed the locker.  He walked back to the platform as he waited for the next train to arrive.  A few minutes later the train rumbled into the station, slowed down and stopped.  The doors slid open and more commuters came out and the black man vanished in the crowd.  Inside the train, a blond young man carrying the same silver briefcase sat down next to an old woman.  She looked at the briefcase, but the blond man held on to it tightly and glanced to her with a "not your business" look.  The train began to move as it headed to Capital South.

            The black Lincoln car pulled up to the front steps of the Capital and stoped.  The driver got out and opened the passenger door.  Ms. Darvo stepped out and looked at the Capitol Building.  Its majestic agriculture illuminated Ms. Darvo's eyes.  Freedom, that is what the building stands for.

            "Pick me up in an hour," she said to the driver.

            She walked up the steps and slipped through the doors.  Inside, she passed under the huge Rotunda and walked down towards the metal detector.  She gave the briefcase to the security officer as they placed it onto a conveyer belt.  It rolled into the x-ray machine and the screener looked at the contents.  There were nothing inside, but papers, pens and folders.  Nothing unusual.  Ms. Darvo walked through the detector, looked at the screener and smiled to him as she took her briefcase and continued down the hallway.  Ms. Darvo stopped and pressed a button and the elevator doors open.  She then entered through.

Outside the capitol building, a tall man in a two-piece suit was carrying a silver briefcase as he climbed the stairs toward the doors that lead into the Rotunda. He then walked over to the metal detector, but the guards recognized him as Senator Biden.  He placed his silver briefcase on the conveyer belt as it moved into the machine.  The screener looked at it and noticed the same thing as Ms. Darvo had.  Senator Biden walk through the metal detector, picked up is briefcase and walked off towards the elevators.

Inside the Senate Camber they were still debating on the peace plan.  Senator Kelly stood again.

"I don't think its fair to judge until we hear the representative from Latveriva," Kelly said.

Suddenly she entered the Senate Chamber.  All of the senators including the speaker turned their head to meet Ms. Darvo.  She walked down the isle and eyes Sen. Kelly she then looked at the speaker.

"Mr. Speaker.  I am Ms. Darvo.  A representative for Latveriva," She stated.

"The speaker recognizes Ms. Darvo," The speaker announced, "Please go on Ms. Darvo."

"Thank you Mr. Speaker," said Ms. Darvo putting down her briefcase, "For years, Latveriva has been a peaceful kingdom.  Our president Dr. Doom has never threatened any other country for eight years now.  So if you would please renew the peace plan contract for another ten years. Thank you."  She sat down to an empty seat next to Sen. Kelly.

Suddenly, a man entered the chambers; it was Sen. Biden.  Everyone in the room turned to see him and the Speaker of the House spoke, "Sen. Biden, I'm surprise to see you here.  I thought you were on vacation?"

"I had to cut it short," He replied eyeing everyone, "As soon as I heard of this peace plan with Latveriva, I had to come."

He sat down and placed his briefcase next to him.  Ms. Darvo glanced over to him.  

'Something is not right here,' she thought as she looked towards his briefcase, 'That briefcase he has, it is the same as mine.  It's probably a coincidence, but…'

"Well Mr. Biden," The Speaker started, "Since you are here, perhaps you would like to contribute to this debate on the peace plan?"

Sen. Biden stood, "Well, I think we shouldn't renew this plan.  Over the years, Dr. Doom has on and off threatening other countries.  I mean how long do you think he'll play this charade?  He could be planning something right now?  If we renew this peace plan, he could attack us with out warning, he is not a man to trust."

He sat back down as murmurs filled the room. The Speaker of the House slammed his gavel a few times and the murmurs silenced.

 "Alright, this new contract does have its ups and downs," the Speaker said, "but we must come to a conclusion.  In front of you is a ballot.  You know what to do with it."

'This is the perfect opportunity,' thought the false Sen. Biden.  He got up and announced, "Excuse me, but nature calls."

The others nodded as he walked out the door.  Ms. Darvo looked over and noticed that Sen. Biden didn't open his briefcase.

'Very odd,' she thought, 'Perhaps he's the one I've been looking for.'

"Excuse me too," Ms. Darvo said as she got up, "Have to use the little girls room."  She walked down the isle still glancing Sen. Biden's briefcase and exited the chamber.  She looked around and saw Sen. Biden going into a broom closet.

'I knew it,' she thought, 'Then that means his briefcase is a bomb.  I have to get that briefcase out of here.'  With no one around, her body suddenly morphed into the one of Sen. Biden.  Yes she is the mutant changeling named Mystic.  She returned into the Chamber as him.

"I am sorry," Sen. Biden, "But emergency came up."

He went over to his desk, picked up his briefcase and ran back out.  Mystic looked around and knew that he lost her target.  She ran towards the stairs, and descended to the first floor.  As Sen. Biden, Mystic ran as fast as she could down the hall.  The security men looked at him.  Mystic saw Ms. Darvo walking towards the door and knew that she was the intruder.  

She said to the guards, "Stop that woman!  She's an intruder!" 

 The false Ms. Darvo looked quickly back towards Mystic, panicked and took off out the doors.  The guards grabbed Mystic wondering what was going on, but she broke free and ran as fast as she could after the intruder.  The guards ran after her and sirens bonged through out the building.  Out side she saw another woman running into the Botanic Gardens, like she was running from some one.  Mystic ran like a rabbit after the woman as the guards was running after Mystic, but they couldn't catch her and gave up. They both darted as Mystic was gaining up on her.  She then figured that the bomb was remotely activated and wouldn't go off on contact.  She then morphed in her true form and threw the briefcase at the other woman's legs.  The woman tripped and fell.  She looked what tripped her and her eyes widened, like she new what it was. She got up to run again but Mystic tackled her into submission

"Who are you?" Mystic asked but the woman changed her formed to a large man and kicked her off.

"You fool," replied the changeling as he staggered back up, "you have ruined everything.  Well at least I will have the pleasure to kill infamous Mystic."  He took out a remote and Mystic knew whom she was dealing with.

"Chameleon," She said, "So, you are the hidden terrorist my people were talking about.  You might as well give it up.  Right now government agents are aiming their guns right at you."

"Do you think I am stupid to believe you freak?"  He wondered, "There is enough explosives in that briefcase to destroy a city block.  One push of this button, you and your friends are history."

"You will die too, and I don't think Dr. Doom would like that," Mystic pronounced, "You failed and I think he would like to talk to you about it."

"You think I'm bluffing?" he asked.

"I know you are," she replied as she saw his expression before when Mystic threw the brief case at him, "You can't afford to die."  She gently stepped towards the Chameleon as he laid his thumb tenderly on the button.

"Stay back, or I swear I'll kill us both." He ordered but she kept coming closer.

"You're good, "she said then morphed in to the Chameleon's true form," But I'm better." She leapt at him grabbing his hands, but the Chameleon struggled against her.

"You think you're the only one who could play that game?"  The Chameleon changed his forum to Mystic, "I could say that you are the terrorist and have you gunned down."

"True," she said, "but only one of us can do this."  Mystic kneed him the balls hard as the Chameleon screamed and cringed, then Mystic kicked his face in.  The Chameleon fell down, dropping the remote on the ground.  Mystic's eyes widen to the horror if the soft ground pushed the button, so she dove and caught it just in time.  She sighed in relief; got back up and looked towards…The Chameleon disappeared.  Mystic morphed into Ms. Darvo again and narrowed her eyes.

'We will meet again Chameleon,' She thought.  Mystic picked up the briefcase and headed back to the capital.   One day, the Chameleon will slip up and when he does she'll be there to take him down, for good.


End file.
